Chosen - KakaSasu x KisaIta
by mysticaldragon11
Summary: What if you lived in a world where your partner/lover was chosen for you. You were matched up by a blood sample in a machine. It would be a perfect world.


Chosen

**A/N: I was thinking about the Hunger Games when I wrote this. It is bizarre I know but it's different. Tell me what you think.**

Imagine a world where you don't pick your love or life partner. Imagine a world where an event is held every year to pick them for you. Imagine a world where DNA is encoded into a machine to match you up to another plausible life partner. Imagine a world where you live for the day your name will be chosen from the list to meet your life partner. It has been made possible by the scientists of the world. All you have to do is show up.

The arena was alive with anticipation. The platform in the middle was where you wanted to be today. It was everyone's hope and dream to be called to that stage to meet their respective life partners. Every generation was paired up to the best possible person for their bloodline. Every time a baby was born there blood was encoded into a machine that would pick the best match for them as the years went by.

When the generation reached the height of its maturity the names would come up on a list to be announced at the annual Pairing Ceremony. There was absolutely no scrutiny of pairings genders. Men were paired with men, women with women or men with women. Whatever the machine told them was final. The pairings were a permanent fix to ensure that there would be no more wrong matches. No more children with birth defects because of bad DNA mixtures.

All of Konaha was gathered in the stands at the arena. No one would miss this for the world. There wasn't a single person left in the village that hadn't shown up at the event. Shops were closed and families piled into the stands to watch the next batch of lucky couples being paired up. The arena was loud and bustling as the Hokage took the stage. She walked up to the microphone and the entire arena went silent.

Everyone waited with bated breath as she began to speak.

"Hello everyone and welcome to the eighty fifth annual Pairing Ceremony. My name is Tsunade Senju and I will be giving off the list of names for this years couples. First I will read the names that have come up on our ledger and then give you the names of who will be paired up. Without further ado, here are this years names.

Hinata Hyuuga. Naruto Uzumaki. Ten Ten. Rock Lee. Kiba Inuzuka. Choji Akamichi. Neji Hyugga. Sai. Shikamaru Nara. Sasuke Uchiha. Ino Yamanaka. Temari Subaku. Shino Aburame. Gaara Subaku. Sakura Haruno. Kakashi Hatake." She finished the reading of the names and let the names wash over the crowd. She knew that the last name would make everyone wonder.

"Itachi, your little brother's name came up this year." Kisame said in excitement. Itachi nodded. He smiled softly as he watched his brother looking a little pale.

"Hn, I wonder who his match is. Someone great, I bet." Itachi said. Kisame nodded. He could still remember how he and Itachi had been paired up two years ago. It had been a shock that the two of them had matched up in the database. Kisame of course couldn't be happier. He reached over and took Itachi's hand and smiled when the older Uchiha looked up at him. With a quick kiss on the lips they both went back to watching the arena.

"I am happy that you and I were paired up. I couldn't see being paired up to anyone else." Itachi said. This made Kisame grin even wider.

"Yes and I can't wait to see how our little one will look and find out who they will be paired with one day." Kisame said placing his hand over Itachi's very pregnant belly. Itachi cursed the drugs and jutsu that allowed this. He was happy to be having a family but not so much that he was the one to have to carry it. Kisame was right there every step of the way though so it made it so much easier.

"Well let's just have the baby first before we worry about who they will be matched too." Itachi said with a smile. Kisame chuckled and nodded. Tsunade picked up the microphone once more and the excitement rose up another notch.

"Okay, now that everyone has had a second or two to absorb the results of the list let's find out who will be paired up." She looked down at the digital ledger in her hand and gave a smile to the awaiting group.

"Choji Akamichi and Ino Yamanka." She called out. Choji and Ino stepped to the middle of the arena and took the stage. Ino threw her arms around Choji and smiled with tears in her eyes. Choji laughed happily as he kissed Ino's cheek. They stood with Choji's arm around her shoulders as Ino placed her hand in his. The crowd clapped and shouted at the happy couple. Tsunade clapped with the crowd and turned back to the microphone smiling.

"Neji Hyugga and TenTen." The crowd went wild once more as the couple took the stage. Neji kissed Ten Ten's cheek and took her hand. They were both smiling and happy with the results. Once again the crowd died down to hear the next pairing.

"Naruto Uzumaki and Gaara Subaku." There were a couple of gasps at the outcome but the two boys took the stage with smiles on their faces. They kissed on the lips and then hugged each other happily. The crowd recovered quickly and began to clap for the couple. Tsunade nodded. She knew that was a match made in heaven. She turned to the list once more.

"Shikamaru Nara and Temari Subaku." She read and then turned to watch the couple take the stage. The arena was alive with clapping and shouting for the couple. Temari kissed Shikamaru as he gave her a lazy smile. She shook her head and laughed as they held hands. Tsunade smirked and turned back to the list.

"Kiba Inuzuka and Hinata Hyugga." Again she paused to watch the couple take the stage. Kiba laughed as Hinanta shyly took his hand. She was smiling but the blush was ever present. A soft kis to her lips made her swoon and Kiba wrapped a protective arm around her. Tsunade turned to her list once again and read off the next pairing.

"Shino Aburame and Sai." She waited for the gasps she knew she would her for this pairing and after they were done the clapping began. Shino shrugged as he took the stage. He could see why they had paired the two of them. It made him happy. Sai too was alight with smiles as he kissed Shino's lips. They looked at each other for a moment before turning to the crowd. Tsunade smiled for them as she read the next pairing.

"Kakashi Hatake and Sasuke Uchiha." A loud applause rang through the stands as the two took the stage. Sasuke was a bit surprised but Kakashi wasn't. He had figured he would be paired with an Uchiha again. He held Sasuke's face carefully as he pulled down his mask and quickly kissed Sasuke's lips.

Itachi sat back with a smile on his face. Kisame was jumping up and down yelling out to the couple. Itachi wasn't surprised really and he was happy for his brother. He finally pulled Kisame back into his seat as the last pair of names was read.

"And last but not least Rock Lee and Sakura Haruno." She said aloud. The crowd went wild in final shouts and applause for all of the couple that were paired here today.

Sasuke and Kakashi made their way over to Itachi and Kisame, smiles on their faces. "Aniki, I am so glad you were here today. I know you haven't been feeling well. So Thank you." Sasuke said as he hugged his pregnant brother. Itachi hugged back and then shook Kakashi's hand.

"I'm happy for you little brother. You couldn't have been paired with anyone better." Itachi said fondly. Kakashi gave him a smile as he put his arm around Sasuke. Sasuke blushed and tried to hide his smile but failed. Kisame grabbed the new couple and hugged them both at the same time.

"I'm so happy for you guys. This was a great Ceremony." Kisame said with a wild grin. Itachi rolled his eyes but laughed despite it. The couple's were called back to the stage to speak as a couple to the crowd. When it was Sasuke and Kakashi's turn, Kakashi took the microphone and held Sasuke close.

"As I know you are all wondering how my name came to be in the list, I will clear it up for all of you. This isn't my first time being paired up. When I was Seventeen I was paired up with Obito Uchiha, who fell in battle. As you all know that once your blood is encoded into the database, once paired your names and blood samples get put into a file. This stops your name from coming up again.

If either one of you dies the name and blood sample of the living party goes back into the database to be re-matched. As you see I was paired up with an Uchiha once more. It is a great honor to me." He said and handed the microphone to Sasuke. Sasuke took a deep breath and began to speak.

"Hello I am Sasuke Uchiha. I am also honored to be paired with someone as elite as Kakashi Hatake. Not only was he my Sensei and friend he will now be my partner in life. I am glad that our blood samples found each other in the database and made us a match. I will honor the partnership forever." Sasuke said and turned to Kiss Kakashi who lowered his mask just as their lips met.

The arena began to clear out and the happy couples were now going around to congratulate the other couples. Kisame helped Itachi to his feet as Sasuke and Kakashi met up with them once more. The four of them walked back to the Uchiha compound where Itachi could go to the bathroom and lie down for a bit. Being six months pregnant was a real pain.

Kisame rushed to pamper Itachi while Kakashi and Sasuke walked with Sasuke's parents to what would be their new home. Kisame had wanted to actually take Itachi out of the Uchiha district and live elsewhere but Mikoto had put her foot down when she found out that they wanted to have children. Now that Itachi was pregnant there was absolutely no peace. Itachi would never admit it but he liked having his family close.

Sasuke and Kakashi looked the place over and agreed it was perfect. Kakashi didn't care where he lived as long as he was with Sasuke. Mikoto finished up with Sasuke and Kakashi and took off to go fawn over Itachi. Sasuke giggled thinking about how much Kisame hated that. Fugaku left the two new lovers to themselves as he went to pry his wife off of their pregnant son. If she didn't let up on Itachi he would go into early labor.


End file.
